Irvine McFarland
Irvine McFarland (born 1970) is a minor character in The IT Files. A part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, Irvine is a lab technician with the Science Wing as well as part-time musician. The Canadian's prized invention is the Dream Machine. Biography Irvine was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, the son of a National Hockey League player and a home-maker. In his youth Irvine was known for being a very creative thinker, often finding ways around problems by thinking outside of the box. While bright Irvine did suffer from a lack of focus, enjoying various activities like dance, guitar, singing, hockey, boxing and acting. It was his final year in high school that Irvine decided to study engineering at McGill University in Montreal. Irvine would go on to earn a Master's Degree of Engineering with a minor in Cognitive Science while also forming a rock band and joining an improv troupe. Initially upon graduation Irvine got a job with a construction company back home in Winnipeg, only to later end up in Toronto. When his thirtieth birthday came around Irvine was recruited by Interpol, initially just as a consultant before becoming a scientific analyst. His success in helping solve cases that featured mysteries involving concealment within buildings earned Irvine some praise, but at the same time he was criticized for dressing like a rock star and going beyond his job requirements, treading on other people's turf. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Irvine was put up to join them by his superiors, feeling the ITEA might have better use for his creative talents. In spite of now working out of ITEA HQ Irvine is still a part-time musician and is known for flirting with his married co-workers. Paige Saunders as a source of familiarity for Irvine as they'd known each other for years, 'Peach' being a nickname he had for her. Makeda Getachew was often telling Irvine his ideas didn't have merit, which did frustrate him as he rarely lacked confidence in his scientific pursuits. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Irvine was trapped inside ITEA HQ. While the situation was stressful Irvine took it in stride, enjoying the chance to examine a frozen Makeda and savoring working alongside Katie Grant, who he had a crush on. Eventually Irvine admitted his feelings for Katie and they went so far as to make out on top of Makeda. Later at the wedding of William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt the pair danced together, though soon after Katie ended up being frozen by Type-7 to help preserve what few supplies the building had. Irvine took the opportunity as the only individual with the science wing to be left active to fool around with Makeda and Katie, though he also had some fun with Paige messing with a few other frozen people. A project Irvine killed time with was his Dream Machine, which he used to not only make Katie dream while she was frozen but later compelled Lucienne Christophe to follow a simple command. Impressed with early testing, Lucienne gave the project a green light. After time unfroze Irvine elected to begin dating Katie, though he made a point that he wouldn't stop his flirtatious nature overnight. Personal Information * Current Age: 39 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 227 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Blonde with Blonde Highlights * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Inventions * Dream Machine Relationships Romances * Katie Grant, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Science Department Co-Workers * Marika Bran * Makeda Getachew * Mia Santos * Hyun Su * Zora Jugovic * Danka Stojanović Friends * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Paige Saunders, also Co-Worker * Tamera Flick Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Irvine is based on wrestler/musician Christopher Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Scientists Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA